Fromage
by slayer of destiny
Summary: After Hannibal thinks that he has lost Will to Tobias, seeing the younger man alive and just a little scratched makes him realise just how much he wants the other man. Can he seduce Will? Can Will accept what Hannibal is? Slash. Murder husbands.


"I just killed two men," The words hit Hannibal, he felt the room spin for a second and he could not catch his breath.

Will.

He had sent Will straight to Tobias. He had sent him to catch the other murderer. And he had killed him. He was gone. Because he had sent him to the man. He should have killed him instead of letting Will try and arrest him, but he had been trying to show Will, and himself, that he had chosen Will over Tobias. That he had chosen someone different to himself.

He wanted to show them both that his plans had changed. He had never really been sure about what he was doing with Will, he just knew that he was intriguing to him and that a part of him wanted Will to understand him, to see him as he was. If anyone could understand and see him it was Will. But standing in his kitchen talking to Will, he had decided that he did not want to play a game with Will, he just wanted him.

He could hear Franklin rambling on at Tobias about some rubbish about a plane, but he couldn't really take in what he was saying over the roaring in his ears. And then a feeling in his chest swelled up, something he recognised and he grasped onto it. Anger, the monster roaring in his chest, it reared its head, and it was focussed completely on one person.

Snapping Franklin's neck was simple and without a second thought. He was a pest, a fly in the soup and that was all. He had annoyed him yes and been horrifically rude and discourteous. But right now he was focussed on one person and one person only.

Tobias Budge. He had taken something of Hannibal's from him. Someone important. Someone that he had come to care about and let in for the first time since Mischa. And worse he realised that too late.

* * *

The fight was a blur. All he could really remember was the anger. He had not even really felt fear when it seemed that Tobias would gain the upper hand. All he could think about was the fact that Will was gone. He could picture his face the last time that he had seen him, standing in his kitchen, open and vulnerable. And revealing so much more than he had intended.

Not about Alana Bloom, no, while he was annoyed at the fact Will had chosen to kiss her, it had been to Hannibal he had come when he needed support and help, it had been Hannibal and his home that he had sought out to find a haven, and a place away from the world.

And that had been ripped from him. The tentative hopes for the future that he had started imagining, the hopes that Will would see him and accept him, that they could have a life together. That he could be himself with Will and not have to hide away. It was gone.

And that was all he could think about, allowing the anger to overtake him.

And then it was done, and for once he felt no better. For once he felt no sense of relief. He had felt...pathetic sitting in his desk chair, watching as the police and forensics moved around his office, leaving him alone and treating him with respect afforded of being known to work with Jack and the FBI.

He was a little stunned by the way his heart sank when Jack walked into the room, he was here to tell him about Will then. He was less stunned by the way his heart suddenly sprung back to life, thundering in his chest at the vision of Will, stepping inside his office, looking a little stunned and shell-shocked, but ok, he was ok, he was alive!

He could not have controlled his facial expression even if he had tried. He knew the relief was palpable as he watched Will walk over to him and perch on the edge of his desk.

"I feel like I have dragged you into my world,"

"No," Hannibal shook his head as he adjusted the makeshift bandage on his leg. "I got here on my own. But I appreciate the company,"

The smile Will gave him was honest and warm, showing as much relief that Hannibal was alive as he felt knowing Will was alive.

"Will!" Jack snapped the order, and Hannibal was not ready to have him leave his sight. Not now.

"Stay with me, please," Hannibal said softly, reaching out to take Will's wrist, the wrist that was bandaged.

"I..."

"Will!" Jack's command was harder.

"I'm staying," Will said quietly, not taking his eyes from Hannibal.

"Pardon?!"

"I'm staying with Hannibal," Will said a little firmer.

"I need you to..."

"Will nearly died, I nearly died. Whatever paperwork you need, whatever it is you want Will to look at can wait, Jack," Hannibal rose to his feet, smiling a little when Will reached out to steady him concerned.

Jack met his eyes in a challenge, however, he had nearly lost Will once already, he would not allow him to be taken from him. He would not allow Jack to destroy Will.

Despite his injuries and the tiredness he was starting to feel, his stance over where Will was sitting on his desk was completely protective. Though Hannibal was pleased to note that Will did not shake off his touch on his wrist, but instead was leaning into his warmth.

Jack's jaw was held tight, and Hannibal could see the anger in his face, he could also see that desire to win, that desire to be the best, to succeed in Jack's eyes. The same desire that pushed him to drive Will harder and harder. And it was from that that he would now protect Will.

"Let's go," Hannibal limped back awkwardly, using the grip on Will's wrist to urge him to his feet as well. Will quickly wrapped his arm around Hannibal's waist and together they made their way across the room. Hannibal was aware of the other peoples' eyes on them, the other FBI members, he would guess that not very many people had seen anyone standing up to Jack, or outright refusing him.

As they passed Jack gave each of them a separate and very pointed look, his displeasure radiating from him. Hannibal just pulled Will a little closer to his side with the arm wrapped around his shoulders and led Will out the building.

Without discussing it they made their way to Hannibal's car and Will slid behind the driver's seat.

"You will get blood all over your seats," Will frowned a little.

"I am good at getting blood out of things, habits of a chef," Hannibal smirked before grimacing a little in pain as they went over a pothole in the road.

"I bet you are," Will rolled his eyes making Hannibal stare at him intently.

"I thought you were dead, I thought I had sent you to be..." Hannibal was slightly stunned to find his voice catching in his throat as he stared intently at Will. The car pulled to a stop at the lights and Hannibal could not stop himself from running his long fingers into Will's dark curly hair, lifting it from around his ears to reveal a worryingly heavy trickle of blood running from inside of it, he had already memorised the bandages covering Will's hands, fine lines of blood staining the pure white fabric.

"He tried to strangle me with the strings, he had them wrapped around me from behind. I managed to angle the gun at him and shot. The medic said my ear was ok, the ringing would stop in a few days time," Will explained.

Hannibal watched with hungry, possessive eyes as Will leant into his touch. He could not give up the contact now, and he tightened his fingers in Will's curls, partially cupping the back of his head, partially gripping hold of the younger man.

"You are more hurt than I am," Will murmured as he started driving again.

"It is different," Hannibal shook his head.

"Why?" Will's blue eyes met his brown eyes, challenging him. The younger man had guessed, he had an idea. He didn't know though. And here lay the crux.

Did he manipulate dear Will into believing that the stress of the day was making him suspicious?

Did he acknowledge that Will was too close to the truth and kill the younger man.

Or did he acknowledge it was the truth, and trust the younger man. Seduce him. Hold him close.

The throb in his chest as he looked at the younger man and thought about how he had felt when he thought Will was dead, no he did not believe that he could kill the young man, even if he threatened to expose him. Will was too clever to put off for long, not once he caught the scent of truth, it is what first attracted Hannibal to him.

So that left one option.

Will pulled the car up outside Hannibal's house and turned the engine off, turning to look at the Doctor, wondering why he had been so silent for so long. He found brown eyes watching him intently, hungrily, predatorily. Hannibal reached out and undid Will's seatbelt before gripping him tightly, and with stunning ease had him sprawled on his lap in seconds.

Blue eyes were blinking down at him shocked at the sudden change, and Hannibal took advantage of that to slide the seat as far back as it would go. Will looked down at Hannibal, who to him had dropped a veil from in front of himself and seemed to finally show his full and true self to Will, finally. And it was a predator looking back at him.

And even though Will was sitting on top of Hannibal, well straddling, and the other man was quite badly hurt Will definitely knew that he was the prey here and that Hannibal could easily do whatever he liked.

Hungry eyes watched as Will's brain spun around, adding things up, shifting things, moving the puzzle pieces into place to get the full picture. He watched Will's amazing mind moving things around, he watched that amazing brain narrow the truth down, narrow it down to him.

"Why is it different?" Will asked licking his lips absently, blue eyes furiously scanning over Hannibal's face, his fingers clenching onto Hannibal's shoulders where his hands had landed to brace himself when he had been moved.

"Because I am as much the monster he was," Hannibal breathed out.

"Why did you kill him?" Will whispered. Hannibal wasn't sure whether the look on his face was fear or arousal, or a mixture of both. His eyes flicked to the side, and he saw Will take in the fact that they were alone, in his car, in front of his house, which was a 10 minute driving distance from the next nearest house.

"Because I thought he had killed you," Hannibal answered honestly, his hands tightening on Will's hips as the thought of what could have happened once again went through his mind. He reached up and took Will's hand, relieved when the other man didn't pull away, he could not bring himself to look at him, not yet. But he could not look away from the bandages marring Will's skin, the marks underneath would be marring him.

Tobias had marked what was not his, and Hannibal would like nothing more than to have the chance to kill the man all over again for it. Will should be wearing no one's marks but his.

Will removed the hand from his grip, and he did not try and stop him, waiting with held breath for the choice Will would make.

Gentle, uncertain hands reached out and brushed over his bruising cheek, feather-light, before sweeping over his forehead and then combing his fingers through Hannibal's unusually ruffled and loose hair. His hand on Will's hip tightened and he pulled the younger man closer before glancing up at him.

"I have done terrible things,"

"Yes," Will nodded.

"I have no regrets,"

"Yes,"

"I do not feel guilt,"

"Yes,"

"I am the intelligent psychopath that you have been looking for,"

"Yes,"

"I want you,"

"Why?"

"Because you are perfect,"

"No, I'm not I'm..."

"Everything that I have said and that is the part that you baulk at?" Hannibal sighed. He pulled Will close, so close he could smell everything on him, blood and gunpowder, sweat and salt, arousal and fear. He couldn't stop himself from reeling Will in this time and sealing their lips together, tasting the younger man with a hunger that spoke of his nature.

Will instead of pulling away from the monster beneath him, pressed closer, held on tighter and pressed back. He groaned again when hands slid round to cup his bum, holding onto him, he groaned when Hannibal nipped at his bottom lip and thrust his tongue in possessively the moment he opened to him, he groaned as air grew thin and Hannibal still refused to pull back.

He could feel the need and want in Hannibal, he could feel those muscles that Hannibal hid so well behind his designed and tailored suits flexing and straining as he gripped Will and held himself back at the same time.

And he groaned as he imagined those muscles bulging and flexing as Hannibal fought Budge, for him. He imagined how sexy Hannibal would have looked fighting, the danger and murder in his eyes, no mask hiding the predator he was. Fighting, killing, for Will. Because of Will.

Hannibal was slightly startled when Will shuddered quite suddenly in his arms, he would have thought that it was a shudder of disgust, had it not been for the thighs that were straddled over his lap tightening, Will pressing himself even closer to Hannibal to press his erection to his stomach, and the scent of arousal bursting through the enclosed interior of the car.

And like his strings had been cut, something in Will relaxed and he dropped into Hannibal's hold on him. Trusting him.

Knowing what he was, Will trusted him.

Will's whimper in response to Hannibal's growl and passionate lips devouring him on a whole new level filled the car, and Hannibal reached up to twine his fingers into Will's hair again, and used the grip to tug Will's head back so that he could scatter kisses and little nips along his jaw and then along his neck.

He closed brown eyes when Will trembled in his grip and let out a delicious mewl when Hannibal licked up the length of Will's neck, tasting and savouring him, before running his teeth along the vulnerable flesh. Will trembled once more before he reached down and pressed their lips together again, needing more of Hannibal's lips, needing more of Hannibal.

He did not think that he would ever be able to get enough of him. And there, in that moment, with Hannibal holding him close, rolling their hips together as their lips danced their own rhythm, covered in wounds and cuts from his fight. His fight for Will. Where he had killed someone. For Will.

The intelligent psychopath looked back at him curiously when he tugged back suddenly to look wide eyed down at him. Will looked delicious, his lips kiss bruised and swollen a deep red, red marks decorating his jaw and throat, blue eyes blown wide with lust, his normal riot of dark curls even messier from Hannibal's fingers. And he was looking at Hannibal in a way no one else had before.

"Will?" His own voice and accent were darker and heavier with the lust crawling through his system.

"Anything," Will answered before blushing.

"Anything what?" Hannibal smiled realising the other man had been lost in his own amazing mind for a moment.

"I would do anything for you, to protect you," Will promised.

"Anything is a lot to promise," Hannibal licked his lips hungrily. It was in his nature just to take, but with Will, he found himself unwilling to do that, he wanted the other man to give.

"Anything,"

"If I have to run?" Hannibal asked.

"I...I as long as it is what you would want...I would come with you, wherever," Will flushed, realising that he was presuming a lot.

"I want you Will, at my side. Always!" Hannibal growled firmly.

"Good, good then it's decided," Will smiled happily nodding.

"Wonderful, then we have something to finish," Hannibal smirked at him yanking him close into his lap again, thrusting his hands down the back of Will's conveniently loose jeans, his searching hands honing in on what he wanted.

* * *

"Hannibal?" Alana called stepping into the kitchen. Will flushed darkly as he realised that there was no hiding what exactly he and Hannibal had been up to yesterday evening. And night. And this morning. Yes, no real hiding it.

Especially considering he was standing in front of Hannibal's fancy coffee machine, wearing only one of Hannibal's shirts, and only the shirt, covered in love bites and with impressive bed hair.

He stood blinking at her, completely lost as to what to do now, and her stare on him was not making him feel any better. He felt like a bug impaled under a microscope.

"Do you really think that sleeping with your psychiatrist is a suitable, or healthy, way of coping with how you are unravelling Will? Aside from how desperate this makes you, you are risking Hannibal's career and good name," Alana spat out.

Had it not been for his realisation the day before as to what exactly Hannibal was, and the things that he had done, Will knew he would have felt horrifically guilty for the accusations, no matter how untrue he knew them to be. However considering what he did know about Hannibal, he just found the insinuation of Will besmirching Hannibal's good name, frankly quite amusing.

"I have no idea why everyone is so insistent on the fact that I am your psychiatrist. Honestly, they are quite focused upon it," Hannibal drawled as he limped into the room, he was wearing only a pair of sleep pyjamas, silk of course, and a dark green silk dressing gown.

It was quite clearly not of the same quality as the pyjamas, but it still made Will's heart jump when he realised it was the dressing gown he had bought for Hannibal for his birthday a few months ago. Though he did not appreciate the way Alana's eyes swept over Hannibal's body, and she was definitely not looking at his injuries.

Hannibal moved over to Will's side, wrapping his arm around his waist as he leant down to brush their lips together pointedly.

"You were not there when I woke," Hannibal chided gently.

"I wanted to wake you with coffee," Will shrugged.

"Mm, I have not had breakfast in bed for a long time, what do you think?" Hannibal suggested. Somehow Will thought he might become the breakfast in bed. Not literally though. Hmm, analogies when it came to Hannibal and his proclivities were going to be difficult.

"Will needs to go to work today," Alana cleared her throat, reminding them that she was there.

"We were both nearly killed yesterday," Hannibal raised his eyebrow at her unimpressed.

"Will has a few scratches, he can make a report," Alana rolled her eyes.

"And nearly blew his eardrum out. And I am in need of his tender care. He, I am sure, can send his report from here," Hannibal smirked at Will. "As a Doctor, I quite insist he should not be leaving the house for at least 2 days,"

"As his Doctor, that makes this unsuitable," Alana crowed triumphantly.

"He said A Doctor, not MY Doctor," Will rolled his eyes, fighting the childish impulse to stick his tongue out at her. Honestly, she was acting as though Hannibal had given her a promise ring or something.

"Was there something you wanted Dr Bloom, besides interrupting our morning?" Hannibal asked smoothly. And Will did not feel a sense of satisfaction as her cheeks turned a dark red.

"I wanted to make sure that you are ok, after yesterday," She tried to look bashful and coy and missed the mark quite impressively.

"I am quite fine as you can see, and well looked after under the tender care of My Will," Hannibal smiled pleasantly at her, his eyes biting and hard as she met them. And neither of the other two in the room missed the possessive attachment to Will's name, or how Hannibal had said it.

"Right, right, I will just...go then," She motioned out of the room, but made no move to leave. Will was under the impression she was waiting for Hannibal to realise how unfairly he was treating her and entreat her to stay.

"Thank you for dropping by," Was all she got instead before Hannibal turned to busy himself with the coffee machine, pulling Will against his front before being to 'teach' him to use the coffee machine. Which was really pressing his growing erection against Will's already tender bum.

"You're evil," Will muttered as they heard the front door slam shut.

"Of course, you know that," Hannibal smirked.

"You know that she will be straight onto Jack," Will sighed.

"So we turn off our phones, make breakfast and return to bed for the day?" Hannibal suggested.

"How about we return to bed, then come back for breakfast?" Will suggested huskily, pressing himself against Hannibal's front.

"This coffee bean is best brewed slowly," Hannibal licked his lips.

"So, shall we return to bed?" Will twined his arms around Hannibal's neck.

"I would actually much rather have you over the chaise in the lounge," Hannibal said huskily.

"The chaise?" Will squinted confused.

"I may have been having very inappropriate thoughts about you over the one in my office," Hannibal admitted.

"Really?" Will stepped back out of Hannibal's hold, watching as the older man started to look a little worried. "Well, we shall have to make sure we christen that one, after the one in your living room of course," Will smirked just a little as he strolled towards the living room.

Hannibal stared after him a little wide-eyed before he hurried after the younger man, hunger once again low in his stomach to see Will bent over, red-faced, panting and begging for his hard flesh pressing into him, spearing him over and over.

His little kitten Will definetly became a sex kitten in bed. And in the shower. And against the wall, on the dresser and now apparently over a chaise.

They definetly needed a long weekend together, though Hannibal would be far from done with Will. But that was ok, they had everything in front of them to look forward to.


End file.
